


Stress Heat

by UtahRaptor



Series: Stress Heats [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtahRaptor/pseuds/UtahRaptor
Summary: After everything that'd happened Alec was surprised he hadn't gone into a stress heat sooner. He needs an alpha, he needs Magnus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! Thank you for all your kind reviews, they really do keep me going. I read them and get giddy, then immediately start thinking of more to write for you.
> 
> Consent is not explicitly stated in this installment but has been discussed previously and is implied. If anyone feels this should be tagged as dub/con please let me know.

It was a minor wound that caused it, more of a scratch than anything. The fletching on one of Alec’s arrows grazed his cheek during a hunt with Izzy in an alley. Alec hadn’t even noticed he’d been scratched until his body suddenly felt like it was on fire. In retrospect, Alec should’ve known this was coming, after the red warlock’s spell, the downworlder massacre, and the sheer terror induced by potentially loosing Magnus. He shouldn’t have been surprised that all it took was one teensy scratch to send his body into overdrive.

“Izzy!” He gasped. The sudden fever sent him crashing to his knees. His body hurt so badly. His stomach twisted, his muscles cramped, and the seat of his pants became damp with slick. Alec whined in pain. He vaguely heard Izzy curse before the scent of a nearby alpha caught his attention. Alpha, that’s what he needed to make the pain go away. Alec stumbled to his feet and tried to walk to the alpha scent. Izzy caught him around the waist and tried to drag him backwards. Alec snarled at her. She stank of beta and family.

“Alec, Magnus is on his way!” Izzy’s heels dragged over the pavement. Alec may’ve been weakened by his heat but he was still a strong guy.

Alec heard a whooshing sound that part of his brain identified as a portal opening. His head snapped to the portal the instant he scented the alpha coming through it. The alpha was strong, much stronger than any of the alphas outside the alley. That faint part of his brain recognized the alpha as Magnus. He whined, high and sharp, and struggled against Izzy to try to reach Magnus.

Alec’s heat scent hit Magnus like a slap in the face the instant he stepped through the portal. The omega was soaked in sweat, eyes blown wide, and struggling against his beta sister.  
“Let him go, Izzy. I’ve got him.” Isabelle released Alec and he staggered into Magnus’ arms.

“Alpha!” He panted, immediately pawing at Magnus, tipping his head back to bare his throat. Magnus ran the tip of his nose up Alec’s neck, breathing in his heady fever scent.

“Let’s go home, pet.” He scooped the omega up like he weighed nothing and carried him back through the portal. Alec’s stress heat made Magnus temporarily forget the other alpha temporarily residing in his home.

The instant they stepped through the portal Jace was on his feet. Magnus bared his teeth and growled at the younger alpha before remembering himself. Jace went into a half bow and exposed his neck to Magnus anyway. A primal part of Magnus was pleased by the boy’s immediate submission. Jace kept the half bow as he skirted the pair and fled the loft.

A sharp nip from Alec brought his attention back to the omega. “Alpha, it hurts.” He whined. Sweat was beginning to drip off him.

“I know pet, I know. I’m going to help you.” Magnus started towards his bedroom. Alec squirmed in his arms. The warlock tried to hold onto Alec but the omega squirmed so much that Magnus dropped him. Alec crashed hard but didn’t seem to notice. He twisted onto all fours, back bowed, presenting to Magnus.

Magnus moaned at the sight and got to his knees behind Alec, lost to his instincts. He leaned over the omega, pressing his face against the younger man’s sweaty skin. Alec moaned and pushed his wet backside into the alpha’s crotch. An uncontrolled flare of magic left them naked. Magnus reared back, dragged his hands the length of Alec’s body, and guided his cock into the omega’s dripping hole. Alec moaned like he was dying and Magnus’ cock was salvation. In a way it was. There was a hormone in alpha semen that counteracted the hormones causing the omega’s heat. The alpha relentlessly chased his release. Magnus ran his tongue from the base of Alec’s neck up to his hairline. In response, Alec dropped his head forward and arched his neck back, encouraging Magnus to bite him, to mate with him.

Magnus’ knot swelled suddenly, catching them both by surprise. He ached with the desire to sink his teeth into the back of Alec’s neck, claim him forever as the warlock’s. Instead he clamped his teeth on the omega’s shoulder. No matter how badly he wanted to mate with Alec, they hadn’t talked about it. Magnus wouldn’t, couldn’t, ever force that on Alec, no matter how lost to his instincts he was.

After their orgasms Magnus tipped them onto their sides. He arranged them as comfortably as he could and conjured a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth. The alpha gently cleaned Alec’s body, fairly certain the omega was unconscious. When Magnus’ knot went down enough for them to separate he’d try to get Alec to drink some water, maybe take a cool shower if he was up for it. Magnus needed to try to keep Alec’s fever down. Sex would help but during a stress heat it wasn’t enough to manage the fever.

“M-Magnus?” Alec craoked.

“Alexander, pet,” Magnus twisted as much as he could to look at the omega’s face. He gently pushed Alec’s sweat matted hair off his forehead, out of his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts. Hot.” Alec whimpered.

“I know love. I’m going to take care of you. I promise.” He nuzzled the omega and held him tightly. The instant they could spate he got Alec sitting up and held a glass of water to his lips. Alec drank slowly, all of his weight resting against Magnus.

When the water was gone Alec started whining again. He writhed and twisted in Magnus’ arms until he was facing the alpha. He rolled his hips against the older man until the warlock was hard again. The pheromones caused by his heat did wonders for the alpha’s refractory period. Alec reached under himself to steady Magnus’ erection so he could sink down onto it. He moaned when he was fully seated on Magnus’ lap. The omega pressed his face against the alpha’s neck, nipping and licking lightly. He didn’t have the strength to do much more than roll his hips. Alec groaned, the grinding felt good but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. Magnus seemed to know what he needed because the warlock grabbed his hips and helped him ride the alpha. Magnus urged him to raise his head so they could kiss. He panted against Magnus’ mouth as he reached his second orgasm and slumped tiredly against the alpha. His heat fever was so high it was sapping his energy. Having sex, which helped combat his fever, was exhausting him more.

After Alec’s orgasm it only took a few more thrusts for Magnus to knot him again. Magnus magically refilled Alec’s water glass and helped him drink it. He was already worried about dehydration. The omega was producing so much slick that Magnus was coated in it from groin to knee and the rug beneath them was damp with Alec’s sweat.

Since they were tied face to face Magnus was able to get to his feet and awkwardly carry Alec into the bathroom. He managed to fill the tub and climb in without hurting either of them. The water felt lukewarm to Magnus but would’ve felt cool to Alec’s overheated skin. Alec purred, loose and pliant against Magnus, and rocked his hips lazily. The alpha’s knot kept his cock pressed to Alec’s prostate. The slow, lazy friction stimulated him just enough to coax a small orgasm from him. Magnus wiggled his fingers to clean the water and poured handfuls of water over Alec’s body and head. They stayed in the tub until Magnus’ knot went down and the water went cold.  
Magnus got them dried off and Alec settled on his bed. He helped Alec drink some Gatorade, wanting to replace the electrolytes Alec was sweating out, and took a few moments to refuel himself. He stayed in the room; Alec’s fever had dropped slightly but not enough for Magnus to feel comfortable leaving the room. Alec let out a high keening whine, his fever cresting again. He sort of flopped onto his belly, too weak to present on his knees. Magnus took him on his side and was almost grateful when the omega passed out while they were tied.

After his knot released Magnus stayed right beside Alec, softly petting the omega. He hated how weak and helpless the stress heat made Alec. His nephilim was so strong, powerful, he knew what he wanted and when he made a decision he followed it through. Magnus nuzzled and kissed Alec’s face and neck. He purred, low and steady, hoping the sound would help Alec sleep more soundly. He could almost pinpoint the moment Alec’s fever broke. The tension in Alec’s body went loose and Alec sighed softly.

Magnus kept purring until he was certain Alec would stay asleep. When he was sure he could get up without waking the omega, he went to the bathroom and ran another bath. This one was warmer than the last. He figured Alec would appreciate waking up without being coated in sweat, slick, and come. Alec stirred slightly when Magnus picked him up but the alpha was easily able to soothe him. Magnus wiggled his fingers to clean and change the bed sheets before carefully depositing Alec in the bath.

Once Alec was clean and dry, Magnus dressed him in soft, warm sleep pants. The blankets he settled Alec on were soft and warm as well. Magnus hadn’t seen Alec in the nesting phase of heat but he knew most omegas liked soft, warm things that smelled like their alpha and family. When Alec woke Magnus would gladly bring Alec anything he wanted for his nest.

For now, he was going to make a potion to help replenish the fluids Alec had lost during the heat. He cleared his vanity and brought his supplies into his room. Alec’s fever might’ve broken but that didn’t mean he was out of danger. The potion required most of his attention but he checked on Alec whenever he could and rubbed their cheeks together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat after care with a helping of Jace. The Jalec is all platonic, there is no sexual/romantic feelings between Alec and Jace.

When Alec finally woke up he’d been asleep for nearly a day. He didn’t immediately see Magnus but his scent was strong enough to suggest the alpha was nearby.

“M-nus?” Alec mumbled. His mouth felt like a desert. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Alec’s whole body ached and his mind felt fuzzy.

“Hey, pet,” the mattress sank as Magnus sat on the edge of the bed at his side. Magnus stroked his hair and caressed his face. “I have something for you.”

He handed Alec a cup full of a green liquid that smelled like old soup. Alec wrinkled his nose at the smell but accepted the cup and Magnus’ assistance to sit up.

“I know it smells awful but it’ll help you feel better, I promise.” Magnus climbed into the bed with him. It was then that Alec noticed all the soft, comfy fabric around him. Even Magnus’ sleep pants were a flannel material Alec would’ve chosen during his nesting phase.

The potion smelled terrible but tasted like sunshine. Alec said as much, which caused Magnus to chuckle. Whatever, it made sense to Alec’s tired brain.

“Go back to sleep, Alexander. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Magnus coaxed him into laying back down.

“Stay with me?” Alec was already drifting off.

“Of course, pet. I won’t leave you, now rest.”

Alec slept for another twelve hours. When he woke he felt much better. Magnus was sitting beside him, a book in one hand, the other in Alec’s hair, and what smelled like Earl Gray tea on the nightstand. Alec snuggled closer and wrapped his arm around the warlock’s waist. He breathed in the scent of the older man’s skin and made a pleased rumbling sound.

“How do you feel, Alexander?” The alpha asked.

“Much better,” Alec pressed small kisses to the caramel skin under him. “Can I have some of your tea?”

“It’s very hot, be careful.” Magnus warned as he handed the cup over. Alec moaned happily when the tea hit his tongue and warmed him from the inside.

“This is good,” he took another sip and handed the cup back. Alec’s stomach rumbled loudly, suddenly reminding him that he hadn’t eaten in at least two days. Magnus conjured a plate of toast for him and held it while he sat up.

“You should probably stick to a bland diet for a day or two, until your body has recovered.” Magnus said. Alec ate his toast and began pulling at the blankets until he was satisfied.

“Nesting is the part I hate the most.” Alec fiddled with the pillows. “I can deal with how painful and uncomfortable heats are. I’ve run crisis missions in the middle of my heat before but I swear the nesting sucks the most. I can’t tell you how often I’ve woken up with shit that’s not mine. Giving it back is always weird.” Alec kept fidgeting.

“Have you had problems with the others at the Institute?” Magnus asked.

“Not anymore. Mostly just condescending looks. Do you have more blankets?” Something still didn’t feel right. Magnus brought him more blankets and some clothes didn’t mind getting wrinkled. Alec arranged and rearranged the fabric but it didn’t seem to help the dull pulsing ache deep in his being.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Magnus curled back around him. Alec shook his head, unable to really articulate what was wrong.

“Are you in pain?”

“Not, not really?” Alec leaned hard into Magnus’ side and whined softly. “I think, I think I need…” Alec cut himself off. He suddenly felt near tears.

“Hey, shh, pet, shh. It’s okay. Tell me what you need, let me take care of you, Alexander.” He pulled Alec into his lap; kissed and pet him softly, trying to calm him.

“I need Jace!” Alec sobbed against his shoulder. Shame and embarrassment coated his voice.

“Alexander, look at me, please.” Magnus said softly but firmly. Alec hesitated but brought his watery gaze to Magnus’. “Don’t you ever feel ashamed about needing your parabatai. Ever. Do you understand?”

“How are you so accepting?” Alec asked brokenly.

“If you had asked for any other alpha, I wouldn’t be.” Magnus admitted. He summoned one of the blonde’s shirts from the guest room he’d been staying in.

“When we started our relationship I knew Jace would be an intimate part of your life. From my understanding, being parabatai means you share parts of you souls. That you need him after something so potentially dangerous isn’t surprising. I probably should have called him sooner.” Magnus grabbed his phone. “May I ask one thing of you before I call him?”

“Anything, Magnus. I love you so much.” Alec hugged Magnus tightly, rubbing their faces together.

“While he’s here, please don’t ask me to leave you. I understand that you need him, but please, don’t ask me to leave you.” Alec kissed him hard on the mouth.

“I need you too. I would never ask you to leave. He’s my parabatai, my brother, but you? You’re my boyfriend, my lover, my alpha.” Alec said that last word hesitantly. Magnus grinned happily and cupped Alec’s face with both hands.

“And you’re my omega.” They kissed again. “Now let’s get your parabatai over here.”

Jace was over within minutes of receiving the call. He lingered in the door of Magnus’ bedroom with an arm load of clothing. After he caught Magnus’ gaze he dropped his head down and to the side, baring his neck, submitting, to the older alpha. Magnus nodded once in acceptance and Jace hurried into the room. He dropped the clothes at the foot of the bed and sat next to Alec.

“You okay?” He asked Alec, rubbing their cheeks together.

“I’m getting there,” Alec scooted back against Magnus, giving Jace more room on the bed. He tugged both alphas where he wanted them; each quietly allowing the omega to manhandle them. Then he started adding the new clothes where he felt they needed to go.

“Izzy suggested bringing those since you couldn’t get them yourself. Clary and Simon gave me a few things too but I won’t tell if you don’t want them.” Jace pulled another small offering from his pocket. It was a small square of cloth typically called a scent blanket. It was generally used by parents, given to young children while the parents were away.

“Is…is that mom’s?” Alec asked. He had left Clary’s two shirts at the foot of the bed, close enough to scent but not part of the main nest. Simon’s one tee shirt was at the bottom of the nest. He knew Magnus had kind of adopted the nerdy vampire but Alec wasn’t ready to include Simon’s scent with the rest of his family.

“She’s been back and forth between the Institute and Idris. She knows about your stress heat. I think she’s actually worried.” He handed the cloth to Alec, who placed it carefully on Jace’s side of the nest, away from Magnus.  
Alec turned and briefly cuddled into Magnus, hiding his face in the warlock’s neck. He wasn’t sure how to feel about his mother’s gesture. It’d been so long since Maryse had shown him anything but disappointment. Magnus purred softly and Jace added his own rumble. Once the omega settled back down he rolled again. This time he was pressed to Jace’s side, head on the blonde’s shoulder, with Magnus spooned behind him, an arm draped over his waist.

“I’m sorry, this is weird.” Alec mumbled.

“Alec,” Jace began. “You’re my parabatai. I’d do anything for you, even if it means snuggling with you and your boyfriend.” Jace squeezed Alec tightly in a one armed hug.

“I love you, and like I said earlier – I knew Jace was part of the package when I chose to pursue you. You don’t need to feel weird or ashamed for needing him; especially not if his presence becomes vital to your health.” The alphas locked eyes over Alec’s head. Silently they agreed that no matter how uncomfortable close quarters might make them, Alec’s wellbeing was priority.

“Did you have to do this after the other two?” Alec asked, referencing his previous stress heats.

“Yeah, as soon as you were out of danger. You don’t remember?” Jace asked.

Alec shook his head. “I don’t remember much of anything right after them.”

“I spent two days at your side after each one.” Jace rubbed his cheek against Alec’s hair. “You’re in a lot better shape than you were after the last two.”  
“Magnus helped with that.” Alec said without thinking. When he realized what he’d said he flushed a hot red. He buried his face in Jace’s neck and tightly gripped the arm Magnus had around his waist. “Sorry,” he muttered. Magnus and Jace chuckled.

“It’s okay, pet.” Magnus kissed the back of Alec’s neck with a grin. “Do parabatai often need physical contact with each other after a life-threatening event?”

Alec and Jace looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads in sync. “Not that we know of.” Jace said.

“Just another weird part of our bond, I guess.” Alec shrugged. The group stayed curled together for a while longer before Alec spoke up again.

“I feel better now, thank you, Jace.” He said softly.

“Anytime, brother.” Jace rubbed their cheeks together. After a moment of hesitation he leaned over Alec and brushed his cheek against Magnus’. From Jace to Magnus, the gesture was a blatant acceptance of Magnus’ place in Alec’s life. Magnus was surprised but gladly accepted and returned the gesture.

“I’m going to head back to the Institute, give you guys some space.” Jace marked them both once more before leaving. After he left, the pair shifted so they were face to face again. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Magnus, but I’m glad.” Alec said and peppered Magnus’ face and neck with kisses. Magnus caught his mouth and kissed him deeply.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the main series is finished but I do have a few other stories in the 'verse being written.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I rate my stories to high...like is this considered explicit even though the sex isn't extremely detailed or could this be dropped to an 'M' rating?


End file.
